


It's A Start

by Lavender_Disaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And then he becomes determined to make Harry smile, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Basically a little bit of angst, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Harry and Louis are neighbors, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, Louis gets annoyed by Harry, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Louis, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Until he finds out why Harry is the way he is, With a ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Disaster/pseuds/Lavender_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is dangerous, love,” Louis smirked, his lips pressed against Harry’s shoulder blade.</p>
<p>“Why’s that?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Because,” Louis’ smirk grew into a smile, “I might never want to let you go.”</p>
<p>Harry shifted against Louis, reaching up to cover Louis’ hand on his stomach with his own, “Then don’t.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or, the one where Harry can't sleep at night, and because of that, neither can Louis. Louis thinks it could be the start of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Start

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes brow* whew! I've been working on this all night. And honestly, I am so, so proud of it. I hope you guys all like it too. Also, please note that there are mentions of past abuse in this fic. But it's not like a huge chunk of the story and you can easily skim past that part if you'd like! Please leave comments, kudos, and bookmark it if you enjoyed it! Honestly, it makes my day when you do! Thank you for reading :)

Louis Tomlinson rather liked his new apartment. He had lived at home with his mum and his sisters all throughout college, and finally after graduating and getting a job at a cafe, he was able to get his own place. It really wasn’t all that much, just a basic apartment but it was Louis’. And he loved it for that reason and that reason alone. It was close by to his work, really only a five minute commute by skateboard. It wasn’t infested with rats or roaches or mold either. It was tidy - for the most part. The only mess being his own. And for the most part, he really liked his landlord. The washers and driers were just down the hall from him, and always upkept. The only downside to his new living arrangement was his neighbor to the left of him.

Louis had only met the bloke once. It had been the day he was moving. He had just come up the elevator with a box marked KITCHEN tucked under one arm and balanced on his hip when he saw him. He was just coming out of his own apartment. The guy had been wearing basketball shorts and a baggy green hoodie. Louis figured he may as well try to be neighborly - considering this was his first time living on his own. So he’d paused and raised his hand in hello.

“Hi,” he’d said, “ ‘m Louis. I believe I’m moving in next door to you, mate.”

The man had glanced up from the phone in his enormous hand and raised an eyebrow at Louis, as if not quite understanding why Louis was telling him any of this. And suddenly, Louis had felt rather stupid.

But Louis had always been poor at holding his tongue, so he just kept talking, “You’re in 18B, right?”

He smiled expectantly, waiting for the other guy to say something, anything. He looked young. Younger than Louis as a matter of fact. And suddenly, Louis saw this as a challenge. He became determined to get a response other than a strange glare from this boy. So he tried again,

“Do you like living here?”

“I’m sorry,” the boy said, clearing his throat. His voice was a lot deeper than Louis had imagined it being. Deep, slow, and hoarse as he said, “But I have to be going.”

And with that, he headed to the elevator. Louis had frowned, watching him go. Because quite frankly, that was a bit rude, right? Louis didn’t know much about how to be a neighbor, but he was quite certain that was not it.

Louis had been living in his apartment for a little over a month now. He never tried to interact with his neighbor again. At least not to that extent. Every time he’d see him in the halls or by the elevator - which was rare - he’d smile and lift his hand and wave. The bloke would just blink and put his head back down and continue about his business. Louis was wondering if he was invisible. And after a while, he stopped trying. He decided to forget all about the boy with long curly brown hair and piercing green eyes who looked as though he belonged on a runway as opposed to some low-rent apartment. But that was easier said than done, Louis discovered.

Louis’ bedroom wall backed up to what he imagined was his neighbor’s bedroom wall. Every night, at around two in the morning, he’d start to hear noises. Sometimes it was just soft pattering. Sometimes it was the sounds of a movie being played too loud. Sometimes Louis could smell chocolate chip cookies baking and the scent being carried through the vents. And while he found the noises a bit annoying, he hadn’t complained to the landlord just yet. However, the noises began to get more frequent and louder with each passing night. Soon, Louis found himself just expecting them. Right as he’d tuck in for sleep, and usually right when he’d just closed his eyes, he could hear his neighbor. It was as if the guy had no respect for anyone else but himself. It was selfish was what it was. Louis had to be up at five for his shift at the cafe. And being up all night due to his stupid neighbor was absolute hell.

Finally, Louis had had enough. The night before, the noises had gotten so bad. He had heard every line from Love Actually coming through into his own bedroom. And while Louis adored Love Actually, Love Actually at three in the morning - when Louis needed to be up in two hours - was quite unpleasant. So Louis had vowed to head down to the landlord’s office to complain. This had gone on long enough, right? And besides, Louis was entitled to a peaceful night’s rest?

He got on the elevator to head down to the office, rocking on his heels as he waited for the elevator to head down.

“You okay mate?” Louis turned to nod to the other person on the elevator.

“Yeah, just a tad frustrated.”

“I’m sorry. You’re new here, right? Everything alright?”

“Moved in last month, yeah,” Louis shoved his hands into his pockets, “And so far, it’s been great. Really. But my neighbor...I’m heading down to the management’s office now to complain about him.”

“Yikes,” the guy winced, “Bad neighbors are the worse! Luckily I just have an old lady living next to me and then a workaholic who’s never home anyway. I couldn’t even tell you their names if i tried. I’m Niall by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Niall. I’m Louis.”

“Nice to meet you too, Louis. Again mate, I’m real sorry about your neighbor. When I was living in the dormitories at uni, there were some pretty loud neighbors. Could be so annoying sometimes. Lots of crazy parties. I don’t think there’s anyone on our floor though that has crazy parties.”

“No, no parties. Just um...noises. He’s always playing loud movies or pattering around. And I mean, I would just talk to him about it. But whenever I’ve made any effort to speak to him, he’s blown me off. So I figured I might as well take this to management, right? That’s what you’re supposed to do, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Niall nodded, “That’s strange, mate.”

The elevator doors opened up and Louis found himself face to face with his loud neighbor. The irnony of it all felt like a slap in the face. He fish-mouthed for a moment before reminding himself not to stare. Then he noticed Niall give a little wave and say -

“Hi, Harry!”

“Hi, Niall,” Louis’ neighbor waved back, “Good to see you.”

“You!” Louis pointed at his neighbor - whom he now knew actually did have a name. Harry’s eyes widened a bit in shock at Louis’ outburst. But Louis was sleep-deprived and pissed off, and he had had it up to his neck with Harry and his loud, weird noises, “Do you know where I am going right now?”

“Uh...no?” Harry’s brows furrowed. He was frowning and glanced to Niall as if totally confused.

“I am headed down to management to file a complaint against you! Since moving in, I have not gotten a good night’s rest because of you and all your loud noises. Are you aware of that? That there’s other people living on this planet besides you?”

Harry looked stricken, but didn’t say anything so Louis took that as his key to continue, “It’s selfish is what it is. Utterly selfish. I have to be at work bright and early. I get up at five every single morning. I’m lucky if I get four hours of sleep total at night because of you. You have no care in the world for other people. And since apparently I can’t reach you, I’ll have management try to talk some sense into your bloody thick skull!”

The color totally drained from Harry’s face. And for a moment, Louis felt a little bad. Then he remembered all the hours of sleep he’d lost over the past month and figured he could live with himself a little despite having yelled at Harry.

“I-I have to go,” Harry said to Niall, “I’ll uh...I’ll see you around.”

“H…” Niall called after him, but Harry didn’t turn around. He marced straight to the elevators, head held high. He punched the UP arrow multiple times with such force, Louis wondered how he didn’t break it. Finally, the doors swung open and Harry headed inside. Louis watched him press the correct button. Right as the doors were about to shut though, Louis swore he saw Harry wipe away a tear with his knuckle.

“The fuck is wrong with you, mate?” Niall whacked Louis in the arm.

“I’m sorry, okay. I just...I’m so tired and he’s always so loud. I’m still filing my complaint though. And for fuck’s sake...I didn’t mean to make him cry!”

That was the truth. Louis hated seeing people cry or be upset. In fact, if he ever did see someone cry, he did all he could to stop them from crying. He had six younger siblings. He knew how to cheer someone up. That was his job - to be the one to fix things, not make things worse.

“Louis, you didn’t tell me _Harry_ was your neighbor,” Niall sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You can’t file a complaint against him.”

Louis frowned, “How was I supposed to know his name? It’s not like he ever told it to me - no matter how often I tried to get him to. And I most certainly _am_ filing a complaint. Tears or no tears, he needed a good yelling at. Maybe now he’ll finally shut up at night and sleep like a normal person.”

“Louis…” Niall raised a hand, stopping Louis in his tracks as he neared the management’s office, “You...you can’t file that complaint.”

“And why the hell not?” Louis demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

“Because,” Niall sighed again, “Just...come sit with me,” Niall pointed to the ratty couch in the lobby, “And let me tell you a little bit about Harry, okay?”

Louis frowned but allowed Niall to steer him over to the couch. Once they were sitting, Niall said, “I shouldn’t even really be telling you this right now. Or anytime, really. This is Harry’s personal business and it’s not something to gossip about or summat. But...the thing is, I think you need to know why he is the way he is.”

“A bloody loud menace you mean,” Louis grumbled.

“Louis...a few months ago Harry shared that apartment with his boyfriend at the time. Some bloke named Christopher. And Christopher...he wasn’t a good a person, Louis. He was really, really abusive to Harry actually. And I used to live down the hall from them and I could hear him yelling at him and hurting him. It was horrible really. I know the cops were called on them several times. But each time, Harry refused to press charges. A few months ago, Christopher pushed Harry down the back stairs. Luckily, there was no bad damage done but after that incident, Harry left Chris. He got a restraining order against him, and I haven’t seen or heard of him sense.”

“Jesus Christ,” Louis rubbed his hands over his face. He felt like utter shit for having yelled at Harry like that. No wonder he’d been crying. Louis felt physically ill with himself.

“He gets by really well actually. He’s very independant and is one of the strongest people I know, Louis. But...the thing is...he has nightmares at night. They tend to come and go. But I know he struggles with being able to have a good night’s rest. So sometimes he’ll bake or he’ll pop in a movie to take his mind off of things. He’s not trying to be a menace...he’s really not. And if he knew he was bothering anyone, he’d feel horribly about it. Please try to understand that, Louis. Maybe...maybe instead of filing a complaint with management, try talking to Harry. Just one on one.”

“Christ,” Louis shook his head, he still had his face in his hands, “I-I am so sorry Niall. I had no idea. I had no idea at all...fuck! Jesus fuck! I...I am such shit, aren’t I?”

“Well...maybe a little bit,” Niall shrugged, “but you didn’t know, Louis. You had no idea. And maybe it wasn’t my place to say anything...but I feel like you needed to know. Please don’t file that report with management, okay? Just...try to talk things through with Harry.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to me. And he didn’t want to talk to me as it was before. And now I’ve really gone and fucked things up, Niall. He will never want to even look at me again, much less speak to me. Christ...the way I talked to him…”

“ ‘s okay, Louis. I mean, it’s not okay. But...it’s going to be. I know Harry. We aren’t like, close or anything. He’s very guarded. But I know him enough to know that about him. He keeps himself distant because he doesn’t want to get hurt again. But he’s a really good guy deep down. If you two just talk...I think you both got off on the wrong foot here. You clearly aren’t an asshole, and neither is he. But you two both are making assumptions about the other.”

“Oh no, he’s not making an assumption here. I was an asshole. Very much an asshole.”

“Well then make it right,” Niall encouraged, “It’s his day off today. Why don’t you go and apologize to him, Louis?”

Louis nodded, “Okay,” he finally said, “I’ll try. I just...I can’t blame him if he doesn’t accept it.”

“Well, the first step is trying, yeah? I’ve got to get going - errands to run and all that. But you...you get back upstairs and you knock on his door and you try to set this right, kay? Harry...he’s in a spot right now where he could really use more friends than enemies. He needs someone in his corner, Louis. Be in his corner. Show him you’re in his corner.”

Louis nodded and thanked Niall. He headed back towards the elevators, not really knowing how to even go about trying to apologize to Harry. He felt horrible for the way he had treated him and spoken to him. Harry had nightmares and Harry only had been trying to take his mind off the bad memories. And Louis had yelled at him for that. Louis had been cruel to him for that. Louis pressed the button on the elevator and shuffled his weight back and forth on his feet as he tried to figure out how to even begin going about this.

\--

He found himself standing in front of Harry’s door with his fist raised to knock. His stomach knotted into a thousand knots and his mouth felt as though someone had just stuffed it full of cotton. Before he could talk himself out of this and go hide under his blankets or something, he found himself knocking on the door. After a moment, the door opened a bit, just to the point of being stopped by the deadbolt.

“You,” Harry said, more out of surprise than anything.

“Me,” Louis smiled sheepishly, “Look, I...I owe you an apology. For what I said early. The way I spoke to you wasn’t okay. And I’m sorry for that. It was...it was pretty fucked up. No one deserves to be spoken to like that and…”

“And Niall talked to you, didn’t he?” Harry sighed, unlatching the deadbolt and opening the door a tad wider.

Louis seriously debated lying, but found himself nodding and saying, “Yeah, a bit.”

“Gotcha,” Harry nodded, “So...you’re just here to apologize because you feel guilty then? Is that what this is? You’re here to clear your conscience, is that it?”

“No!” Louis protested, “No, not at all. I mean...maybe a little bit. It’s just...I do feel bad, Harry and…”

“So you want me to say it’s all okay and fine that you jumped to conclusions about me and instead of talked to me like a normal adult, lashed out at me just because you feel like shit? I’m sorry, but no. That’s...that’s not on me, Louis. It’s just not. I am sorry for making you lose sleep though. I do apologize for that. And I’ll try to do better about keeping it down. But I don’t owe you my forgiveness or anything like that. I don’t have to forgive you simply because you feel bad. Niall...Niall is sweet. But he shouldn’t have told you the things he did. He had no right to. Now, you see me as something to feel sorry for and I don’t want your sympathy, Louis. In fact, what I want is for you to leave me alone. So let’s just do that then. You leave me alone and I will leave you alone, deal?”

Louis felt as though the air had been knocked out of him. He was quick to recover though. And the side of him that housed a sharp temper was awakened. He flicked the fringe from his eyes before saying, “Clearly you don’t know how apologies work, mate. I say sorry and you’re supposed to say you forgive me.”

“That’s not how apologies work, Louis. That’s not how they should _ever_ work. You don’t just forgive someone because they apologize. If Niall told you anything, he told you about my ex. Do you know how many times my ex said he was sorry? That it wouldn’t happen again? And then a few days or weeks later, it would happen same old same old. I never blindly accept apologies now. I hear you. You said you’re sorry. Now think on this a bit, Luis. Are you sorry because you hurt me, or are you sorry because I have some sort of sob story attached to me and you feel bad?”

“I...maybe both I think?” Louis’ brows creased as he tried to take in what Harry was saying.

“Okay then. I’ll accept your apology, Louis. But that doesn’t mean I want some sort of friendship or pity from you. Honestly, I just think we should leave each other alone and keep our distance. I’ll stay out of your hair. You stay out of mine. Deal?”

“Sounds great to me, mate,” Louis said before stomping back to his own apartment. He slammed his door shut behind him.

Who did Harry think he was? Louis had actually felt like shit and had faced him and made his apology. Wasn’t that good enough? The least Harry could have done was to be kinder, right? A little bit warmer? Louis pattered around his apartment for a moment, trying to calm himself down. After he’d fixed himself a cup of tea and had curled up on his couch with some crime documentary, he began to think over what Harry had said a little bit more.

Niall had said Harry was a strong person. Guarded and strong. Harry had said he wasn’t just going to blindly hand out forgiveness and acceptance of apologies. Harry wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him again. Louis chewed on his lower lip, thoughts more on Harry than what was on the TV. Louis sighed and ran a hand through through his hair. Harry was smart about the whole apology thing. He couldn’t just trust anyone, not after Christopher. And Louis couldn’t blame him for that. Maybe he had been a bit of an ass - more times today than he wanted to admit. The thing was, Louis really wasn’t a jerk. He wasn’t! He just didn’t know how to act around Harry. And that had apparently been the case since the first day he’d introduced himself to him.

Harry overwhelmed him and made him feel slightly dizzy. Louis never knew what to say or do when it came to Harry. And Louis always knew what to say and do. It confused him and had driven him slightly crazy. But that wasn’t Harry’s fault. Louis had been the one to jump to conclusions and Louis had been the one to be an asshole. Harry was just careful. And he’d been right in saying that that wasn’t on him. Louis sipped at his tea, now cold, as he thought of what Harry had said. Louis had maybe been trying to clear his own conscience. And after hearing from Niall about Harry and his past, Louis had felt guilty. Niall had said Harry needed someone in his corner. All Harry had really needed was someone being honest with him and genuine with him. And Louis had failed at both those things.

And so after his crime documentary had finished up, Louis found himself once again knocking on Harry’s door. Again, the door opened to the point of the deadlock. He sighed wearily when he saw Louis on the other side.

“Now what do you need?” Harry asked.

“That was a shit apology I made,” Louis started, “I know it now. I was mostly apologizing to you because I only felt bad after what Niall had told me. The thing is...I do feel bad, Harry. I know what I did was wrong. I was really mean to you in what I said. I don’t know you well, but I really don’t think you’re any of those things I accused you of being. And I know you said you just want some space and to be left alone. And maybe I’m crossing a line here. But I just want to tell you that - regardless of what Niall may or may not have told me - I...I am here for you, okay? Not just because of your past. But because I never see anyone come in and out of your place, and I just moved here and I don’t know many people. And it’s damn lonely sometimes. And I get what it is to just sort of need someone in your corner. So I’m in your corner, Harry. Rather you want me there or not, I’m here. And if you just need someone to talk to or whatever...I’m right next door and…”

Harry smiled tightly, “Thank you, Louis. That is nice of you. I have to go now, but thank you.”

“Alright. You um...you have a good day, Harry.”

“You too, Louis,” Harry said, his smile softening just a tad. And well, that was a start.

\--

After that, things had been significantly quiet at night, which Louis was grateful for. It still worried him a bit though. He hoped Harry was okay over there. At night, he’d lay in bed and listen for his little sounds. When none came, it was almost concerning. But Louis told himself that maybe that just meant Harry was actually sleeping through the night, and that the quiet was a good thing. Still though, he missed Harry’s little sounds. Something he never thought would happen in a million years. He missed hearing the little pattering and the smell of cookies and the sounds of Love Actually. But Louis managed to fall asleep every night, and would get good rest prior to having to go into work. So he tried to chalk it up as being a good thing.

It was a week later that Louis was working his shift at the cafe. He had just fixed a woman her caramel latte when a familiar face appeared next in line. Louis was a little taken back to find Harry standing there before him.

“Harry, hi!” Louis smiled brightly, “What can I get for you?”

“Hi. Um...I’ve never actually...been here before? I don’t know what’s good. Do you have any recommendations?”

“Of course,” Louis smiled again. He enjoyed seeing Harry’s reaction to being smiled at. His cheeks would turn a light shade of pink and he’d glance down at his hands and Louis was certain that Harry was a fraction away from smiling himself. “I personally love the Candy Bar Latte. ‘s my favorite, actually.”

“What’s in it?” Harry asked, and Louis took notice of how his eyes seemed to light up just ever so slightly.

“Caramel, chocolate, and vanilla. It tastes just like a Snickers bar. Do you like Snickers bars?”

“Love ‘em, actually,” Harry blushed and bit back at a smile that was threatening to spread across his face, “I’ll um...I’ll take that one.”

“Wonderful choice there, H. Zaynie!” Louis called to his friend and coworker, “One large Candy Bar Latte extra whip, please.”

“Coming right up!” Zayn called back.

“How did you know I’d want extra whipped cream?” Harry asked, digging his wallet out from his back pocket.

“Because,” Louis shrugged, “You’re sweet, and from my experience, sweet people like sweet things,” Louis gently pushed the wallet back towards Harry, “ ‘s on the house.”

“Lou…” Harry protested, and that was definitely new. Where they at a nickname stage of their...whatever this was? Louis was certain it couldn’t quite be called friendship, though it did feel like that at times though. Especially right now it did.

“I don’t want to hear any objections, Harold.”

“ ‘s just Harry, actually.”

“Sure thing, Harold,” Louis smirked. Zayn handed Louis the cup and Louis popped a plastic cap over the top, “Here you go, Harold.”

“I want to pay for that,” Harry frowned towards the cup, “You have to let me pay you.”

“I don’t have to do any such thing. Now take your latte,” Louis pushed the latte towards Harry.

“How much is it?” Harry insisted.

“Harold,” Louis pushed the latte even closer, “Stop. Just take your latte.”

“Louis, tell me how much to pay you.”

Louis sighed, lifted the cup and shook it gently in front of Harry’s face, “Harry, be a good boy and take your latte and go sit down and enjoy it, okay? Don’t worry about the price. I tend to have a bad habit about giving out free drinks to my friends, okay?”

Harry took the cup. He lifted it to his lips and took a sip. A smile as warm as the sweet coffee inside spread across his face, “Friends?” He asked softly.

“Friends, Harold,” Louis smiled back.

It was another start.

\--

Louis was exhausted. He’d had a full shift at the cafe. Now that he’d been working there for a few months, they were trusting him more and more and giving him more shifts. He also had a tendency to flirt with the customers, which brought in good tips. He loved the extra cash and getting to work more with Zayn, but whenever he’d come home, he was always dead on his feet. He came home and fixed himself a frozen dinner before getting a quick shower. After getting all clean and brushing his teeth, Louis hopped into bed for the night. He put Cutthroat Kitchen on Netflix and turned down the volume as he collapsed against his pillows to drift off to sleep.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and fall asleep, he heard the familiar, annoying sounds of a Shamwow commercial being played next door. Louis rolled his eyes and tried to tune it out by flinging his pillow over his head. But after a few minutes, he thought of Harry all alone in his apartment trying to chase away bad thoughts and nightmares with the sounds of his television.

It wasn’t five minutes later that Louis found himself outside of Harry’s apartment, knocking on his door. It had been about three weeks since Harry had come into the cafe originally. Since then, he stopped by every few days for a large Candy Bar Latte. Which Louis always gave him free of charge. Eventually, Harry finally stopped arguing and just accepted it. The lattes were coming out of Louis’ personal paycheck, but the smile Harry got upon having his first sip each time was well worth it.

They only ever saw each other when Harry would come in for his coffees, never back at their apartment. If they did though, they always shared a small smile and a wave. Louis never knocked on Harry’s door, and Harry never knocked on his. Now, here Louis was changing that. He just prayed Harry would open up, and that he wouldn’t make a total fool of himself as he had a habit of doing in the past when he’d appear at Harry’s door.

The door opened and Harry actually smiled softly when he saw Louis standing on the other side. He had dark bags under his eyes and his face looked weary. But he was smiling, so Louis accepted that as win.

“Lou!” Harry unlatched the deadbolt, “ ‘s late, is everything alright?”

“No, no it’s not, Harry,” Louis frowned. Harry’s face fell slightly.

“What...what’s wrong?”

“Well, you see,” Louis shifted his weight on his feet, “I can’t sleep and I am trying to watch Cutthroat Kitchen,” Louis figured a little white lie would be okay, “And all of a sudden I hear fuckin’ Vince and his god damn Shamwow commercial and it’s really, really distracting, Harold,” Louis folded his arms over his chest and pretended to pout. For whatever reason, that got a little bit of a laugh out of Harry. And Louis made a mental note to make Harry laugh more.

“I found a channel that plays strictly infomercials twenty-four seven!”

“Harold that sounds...that sounds quite shit to be honest,” Louis made a face.

“Okay,” Harry giggled and Louis preened at the sound, “So maybe it is a bit shit. But it’s good for nights that you can’t sleep.”

“So’s Netflix, babe,” Louis raised a brow, hoping he hadn’t crossed a line with the term of endearment. But the way Harry smiled shyly and blushed prettily, Louis figured if there was a line, it was probably worth crossing then.

“Fair point,” Harry brushed a curl from his face, “I’ll take the suggestion.”

“Actually,” Louis glanced down at his barefeet, “I was wondering...since we both can’t sleep...that maybe I could convince you to come over and watch Cutthroat Kitchen with me. Just...just to rescue you from Vince over there,” Louis nodded towards the TV where Vince was now enthusiastically slapping around his little yellow Shamwow.

Harry bit his lower lip, thinking it over, “Yeah, um...yeah. Okay. Let me just shut Vince off and I’ll be right over. Do you want me to bring anything?”

“Harold, you’re coming over to my place to watch Cutthroat Kitchen on Netflix at two in the morning, not coming over for a posh dinner party or summat.”

“So...you don’t want me to bring the tube of cookie dough I have in the fridge, then?” Harry’s face lit up like a fairy light and Louis couldn’t help but beam as well.

“Wait,” Louis squinted and pointed a finger at Harry, “If it’s oatmeal raisin or summat I may never speak to you again.”

“ ‘s chocolate chip, promise,” Harry crossed his heart, “Go set up a new episode. Promise, I’ll be right over.”

Louis smiled and scurried back to his own apartment, having to bite back a sound that may or may not be a squeal. He’d admit to nothing. He quickly tidied up the best he could in the few seconds he had before turning off his bedroom TV and flicking on the one in the living room. He pulled up a new episode and sniffed under his armpits before Harry knocked on the door. The apartment was fairly clean, and Louis didn’t stink. He figured he’d count both those as wins. He scurried back over to the door and unlocked it. Harry was standing on the other side with a huge fluffy plush blanket and a tube of cookie dough.

“What is that?” Louis poked at the blanket, “ ‘s not alive, is it?”

“No, Lewis,” Harry rolled his eyes, “It’s a blanket. My sister bought it for me awhile ago. ‘s a bit ridiculous, but it’s soft and comfy and big enough for two people. Though...I suppose it does look a bit like a muppet.”

Louis laughed, “A bit is a bit of an understatement, babe. Looks like someone pelted Elmo and made a blanket from his hide.”

Harry gasped exaggeratedly, “Poor Elmo!”

“I know it!” Louis agreed, running his hand over the fluff, “ ‘s a downright shame. The flat out cruel world of hunting muppets for their pelts. Should be illegal, that.”

Harry lost it at that. He doubled over with a loud laugh and Louis had to bite his lip to keep from fonding all over the place. After Harry had collected himself, Louis gently reached behind him and shut the door. He ushered Harry inside and told him to put, “Elmo” on the couch and to come help him start the cookies.

They stood together at the small kitchen counter. Harry got a knife and cut open the tube of cookie dough. Together, they laid out the pre-sliced cookie dough onto the tray. Louis smirked to himself before hip-checking Harry. Harry paused for a moment, as if not knowing what to do from there. Louis froze, hoping he hadn’t crossed a line. But when Harry hip-checked him back, he couldn’t help but giggle.

“Shoulda made you make them on like a mini skillet with only a lighter as your heat source...and you have to use tuna instead of chocolate chips. Then maybe your cookies would be good enough for Cutthroat Kitchen,” Louis smirked as he popped the tray into the oven. Harry was leaning against the counter, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

“That sounds foul,” Harry whined.

“That’s Cutthroat Kitchen, babe,” Louis grinned, “C’mon. We’ve got fifteen minutes until these are ready to come out. Why don’t we start up an episode?”

“Sure!” Harry followed Louis back to the living room. Louis pressed play as Harry snuggled up under his blanket. When Louis came over to sit on the couch, Harry patted at the spot next to him, lifting up the blanket for Louis to crawl under.

“Okay,” Louis announced, “As much as I loved Elmo as a child, I do have to say that his pelt makes for a damn good blanket!”

Harry giggled. Louis decided right then and there that that was his favorite sound in the whole world.

They started their episode, laughing together as they made fun of what torture the chefs had to undergo. Finally, the timer went off and Louis told Harry to sit tight as he went to get the cookies. He came back not a few minutes later with a plate full of melty, moist cookies. Harry scowled when he saw it.

“Louuu,” he whined, “You gotta let ‘em cool! They’ll be too hot and now they’re all melting together!”

“So?” Louis crawled back under the blanket, “They’re better this way. Trust me,” Louis broke off a bit of melty cookie and held it up to Harry’s mouth, “Open,” he ordered gently. Harry rolled his eyes but did as Louis asked. Louis popped the bite of cookie onto Harry’s tongue and watched as Harry’s mouth closed down around it. His lips upturned in a smile as he tasted the cookie.

“Well?” Louis pressed.

“Okay, okay. Half-done cookies are pretty good. I’ll give you this one, Tomlinson.”

“Ha!” Louis grinned, popping a bite into his own mouth, “Told you so!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Harry smiled, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Your face is ridiculous,” Louis replied, nudging his elbow lightly into Harry’s side.

“Oh my God,” Harry deadpanned, nudging him back, “Watch the damn show, Lou.”

Louis smirked, picking at the plate of cookies, nibbling a few bites here and there. He waited a few minutes before mumbling, “ _‘you gotta let ‘em cool! They’ll be too hot!’_ ”

Harry gasped and pinched at Louis’ hip, “Arsehole!” Harry proclaimed, though it sounded more like a term of endearment than an insult. Louis may or may not have squirmed and squealed at the pinch. He’d admit nothing.

Together, they watched a few more episodes, laughing and teasing each other until their eyes grew heavy and they began to yawn more than laugh. Finally, Harry rested his head back against the arm of the couch and Louis watched him drift off to sleep. After finishing the episode they were on, Louis turned off the TV. He fetched an extra pillow and gently arranged Harry on the couch with his head propped up on the pillow. He lifted the blanket up to his shoulders, tucking him in nice and snug.

“G’night, darling,” Louis whispered before ducking off to his own bed.

\--

The next morning, Louis woke up to find Harry gone. On the coffee table was a note on a sticky note that read --

_Thank you so much for last night, Lou. And for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me. Even if you are too impatient to let cookies cool before eating them and trying to pass it off as them ‘tasting better this way’ :P xxxxxxxx_

\--

“You let him stay over?” Zayn asked, pulling a pastry out from the glass container to give to a customer, “All night?”

“I think so. He left before I got up. So...early then, I guess. But he left me a note. It was...cute.”

“Cute?” Zayn laughed, “Oh, Lou-Boo! You are so gone for him, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Louis objected, “He’s sweet. And cute. But...I don’t know. I don’t want to push him into anything. His last relationship was hell. I know things like that take some time to heal from. So I just...I want to do things at his pace, ya know?”

“You’re sweet, Louis. No matter what you say, you’re sweet.”

Louis made a face, trying not to preen from the compliment. He liked compliments like that. He did have a tendency to come off as a bit of an arse, but he really wasn’t. He was glad Zayn could see that. He hoped Harry was starting to see that as well.

A few minutes later, the little bell above the door dinged and Harry walked in with two cups of coffee in his hands...cups from Starbucks! Louis gasped.

“Harold how dare you bring contraband into this establishment!”

“Hiya, Lou,” Harry beamed, putting one of the cups down on the counter, “You’re always buying me my latte and I figured I’d just return the favor. And if I didn’t ambush you a bit, I knew you’d say no. So...call this um...guerilla coffee-fare?”

Louis laughed, “You’re an absolute dork, Harold. Have I told you that yet today?”

“Not today, no,” Harry beamed as Louis took a sip of his coffee.

“Well then,” Louis smiled, “You’re an absolute dork.”

Harry blushed prettily and preened as if Louis had just paid him the highest of compliments.

“Harry!” Zayn called from behind the cappuccino machine, “Either buy something or get your skinny butt outta here! You turn my best employee utterly useless whenever you hang around here!”

Harry laughed, “Oops.”

“Oh my god, I am _not_ useless Zayn. I am not!” Louis protested, “That is a dirty lie,” then to Harry, Louis said, “He thinks he’s all hot stuff ever since they promoted him to manager.”

“I can fire you, you know,” Zayn smirked.

“No you can’t!” Louis called back, “Trust me, I already asked.”

“Jesus,” Zayn muttered.

“Sorry Zayn!” Harry apologized, “I’m just on my way out. I’ll see you later, Lou.”

“Bye, Harold. Go be a pest elsewhere!”

Harry giggled as he headed out the door.

“Believe what you want, mate,” Zayn leaned against the counter, smacking at Louis’ hip with a dish towel, “but this is the start of something.”

\--

That night, Louis was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at his door. He quickly tugged his Ninja Turtles tee over his head before scurrying over to answer it. Harry was standing there, Elmo blanket tucked under one arm.

“I don’t have cookie dough this time, but I was hoping you’d still let me inside for a bit?”

“Hmm,” Louis rubbed his chin, “Typically I’d require a cookie toll. But for you, I’ll make an exception. C’mon in, Curly.”

Harry smiled shyly, ducking under Louis’ arm, and taking a seat on the couch. Louis latched the door and sat down next to Harry.

“So...Cutthroat Kitchen or something different tonight, babe?”

“Actually…” Harry stopped him, “I was...I was wondering if I could just talk to you for a bit? I...I kind of need to talk to someone.”

“Yeah, sure. Of course,” Louis turned off the TV and tucked his legs up underneath him, “Shoot.”

“I was um...I was talking with my mum today on the phone. And she um...she told me I should talk to someone. Said it’d help me. She suggested a psychiatrist or summat but honestly that’s...that’s not really my thing. I don’t want to talk to a stranger. If I’m gonna talk to anyone, I need it to be someone I know and trust. So...I am hoping I can talk to you.”

“Hazza,” Louis twisted to face Harry, fixing him with a serious look, “You can always, always talk to me, okay? Any time, day or night. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Lou,” Harry took a deep breath, pressing his curls back with his hand, “So...I am sure Niall told you some of this. That my ex was a monster and that I have nightmares now because of him, right?” Louis nodded carefully and Harry continued, “Well, somedays I think I’m fine. That I am over it and better and that I’m going to be okay. But then sometimes all of a sudden, it just hits into me. And all these bad thoughts and memories keep flooding back. Today...today I went into work at the candle shop and we just got this new scent in today. It’s um...it’s called Pumpkin Patch. And it’s one of our new fall scents. Well...I smelled it and it smelled just like the pumpkin mousse I made last fall. All cinnamon and nutmeg and vanilla and goodness. But...but when I made the pumpkin mousse...Christopher hated it. And he um...he threw it away. Said it tasted like shit. And just...that smell brought all these bad memories back. And it was like a domino effect...one bad memory spiralled into a dozen more.”

“Harry…” Louis spoke carefully, “I am so sorry babe. You could have called me love. I would have...I dunno...but I just...I want to be able to help you through those moments.”

“You do help me, Lou. More than you know,” Harry insisted, “I haven’t ever been able to let someone in close to me like I’ve been able to with you. Niall tried and I love Niall, but I am still guarded around him. With you...I feel like I can sort of relax a bit. I can be myself when I’m with you and not...not worry.”

“Not worry about what?” Louis’ brow creased.

“About...you making fun of me, or getting tired of me, or...or hitting me.”

“Oh Harry!” Louis shook his head, “I’d...I’d never do those things to you, love. Ever. Well...I may make fun of you sometimes. But frankly love, there are occasions where you ask for it,” Louis said, poking Harry’s cheek where he knew a dimple was hiding. Harry smiled and Louis beamed.

“You know what I mean,” Harry said.

“I do,” Louis took his finger away, “And I’d never do anything to hurt you. Not on purpose anyway. I mean, there are times when I know I say things that come off wrong. Like when we first met. But I’d never…”

“I know, Lou. I know,” Harry picked at his lower lip for a moment, “My mum said I should tell someone about what I went through. She said it’s part of the healing process. And I’ve never...I’ve never trusted anyone enough to tell them. But I trust you. And I was wondering if...if I could tell you.”

“Sure Harry,” Louis nodded, “Yeah. Of course.”

Louis would be lying if he said he was one hundred percent okay at that moment. He felt his stomach knot with nerves. He didn’t want to hear what Harry went through. He’d rather cover his head with a pillow and hide. He couldn’t even try to imagine what Harry had gone through. And now he’d have to hear it first hand. But Harry needed him to be strong. And Louis would be whatever it was Harry needed him to be. So he was going to listen.

Harry told him everything.

Harry told him how Christopher was so sweet and loving at first. How he wooed him with promises of marriage and children and a beautiful home and adventures of traveling together. He told him how Christopher could change at the drop of a hat. One minute being happy and sweet and romantic, the next yelling so loud and so much. Harry told him how Christopher would argue and fight with him, and how when Harry would try to defend himself against the horrible accusations and degradations, Christopher would punch him hard in the stomach. Harry told him how Christopher would apologize, and would treat him to wonderful date nights out on the town to try to make up for what he’d done - buying him expensive wine and delicious desserts. He told him how Christopher was his first, and how he trusted him completely. How he had opened up to Christopher and had admitted some very personal things to him. Harry told him how Christopher would use that against Harry.

Harry told Louis that Christopher would laugh whenever he’d make Harry cry. How he’d call him weak, a loser, and an idiot. How one night Christopher handed him a pair of shears and told him to just cut his wrists open because his life wasn’t worth living. And how finally one night, Christopher had gotten so mad at Harry for forgetting the orange juice at the grocery store, that he’d shoved him backwards down the flight of stairs.

Harry told Louis all about having to go to the ER and having a few broken bones and needing stitches. He told Louis how that night, he vowed to never go back to Christopher again. And that he told the cops at the ER everything that had happened. How he’d stayed with his sister a few miles away while the paperwork was put together for a restraining order. He told Louis how everyone had encouraged him to move someplace new, but how he’d wanted to stay in his home. So instead of moving, he moved back into the place he had once shared with Christopher that housed so many terrible memories. He told Louis how he bought tons of scented candles and brand new furniture and nearly went broke totally making the place over into his own personal haven. And how, despite that, the bad thoughts and nightmares could still creep in.

He told Louis how playing movies or music or baking would take his mind off the bad thoughts. But how tired and exhausted and worn down he was of even having those thoughts in the first place. How he wanted to just be so done with Christopher for good. And that he was scared he’d always be prisoner to the bad memories.

And Louis listened. He listened and listened and when Harry finally said, “Well, I guess that’s it,” it was almost three-thirty in the morning. They sat in silence for a moment, as Louis tried to process everything that Harry had told him. He could feel the tears on his cheeks and could see them blurrying his eyes, but he didn’t even try to wipe them away. Instead, all Louis could say or do was ask Harry gently -

“Could I maybe hold you right now?”

And all Harry could do was nod.

Louis opened up his arms and tugged Harry against his chest. They sat like that for a while, Harry pressed into Louis, Louis with his arms wrapped around Harry. Louis gently combed his fingers through Harry’s curls. He never wanted to let him go. He wanted to hold Harry in his arms forever and ever and never let anything bad touch him again. He wanted to protect him always and from everything, and the fact that he couldn’t scared the hell out of him.

“I wish I had...I wish I had been able to do something,” Louis sighed.

“You couldn’t have, Lou,” Harry sighed, “I stayed with him. No one could do anything because I kept going back to him until I finally said enough was enough. And Lou...you’re doing something now. You’re here for me. And you’re...you’re someone I feel safe with. I feel like I can open up around you. And honestly...I haven’t felt this good in such a long, long time. Telling you all this...it really helped me. More than you know, Lou. I feel...I feel like a weight has been lifted off my heart. And I know I still have a long way to go, but I think I’m going to be okay, Louis. I really feel like I’m going to be okay.”

“You are, baby. You are so strong, and I am so proud of you. I admire you so much, Hazza. You...you’re so important, H. I hope you know that.”

“You’re important too, Lou. I am...I am so glad that I have you in my life, Louis.”

“I’m so glad that I have you in my life as well, Harry. I’m glad we’re...we’re friends. That I’ve gotten to know you.”

“Do you think maybe I could stay here again tonight?” Harry asked shyly, “I don’t want to impose, but I just...I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course, Hazza. You can always stay here whenever you need. Do you want me to get you your pillow?”

“Wait,” Harry reached up and thumbed at a tear still on Louis’ cheek, “I...I don’t know if this is weird or not...if so, just tell me no. But could I um...could I sleep with you? I just...I want to be held. And I know that sounds silly or dumb but I just want someone to hold me tonight.”

Louis pushed himself up off the couch and held his hand out to Harry, “Come on then, love. I think I could go for a cuddle as well.”

Louis crawled into bed, wrapping his arm around Harry and tucking their feet together. He continued to brush at Harry’s curls with his fingertips, feeling Harry relax against him. And Louis swore in that moment that they fit together like two puzzle pieces. And he was quite certain he never wanted to let Harry go.

“This is dangerous, love,” Louis smirked, his lips pressed against Harry’s shoulder blade.

“Why’s that?” Harry asked.

“Because,” Louis’ smirk grew into a smile, “I might never want to let you go.”

Harry shifted against Louis, reaching up to cover Louis’ hand on his stomach with his own, “Then don’t.”

\--

Louis woke up the next morning to find Harry still in his bed. He smiled, feeling a lightness in his stomach at the fact that Harry had stayed. Louis reached up and brushed a curl back from Harry’s face. Harry stirred slightly under the touch. Louis watched as he blinked awake.

“Hey you,” Louis whispered, “How did you sleep, darling?”

“Hey you,” Harry smiled softly, “Best night’s sleep I’ve had since...since I can’t remember when.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Dangerous though.”

“Why’s that?” Louis asked, reaching up to run the pad of his thumb under Harry’s eye.

“Because,” Harry smiled, “I might never want to leave.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile and say, “Then don’t.”

\--

Louis had called into the cafe to tell them that he needed to take a personal day. Harry had done the same at the candle shop. After they’d both squared things away at their jobs, they decided to curl back up together and go back to sleep. They faced each other, smiling and stroking each other’s hair before finally falling back asleep. Louis decided in the place between awake and slumber, that he’d quite like to have this forever.

Louis awoke a few hours later. It was afternoon and he knew they needed to get up or they’d never be able to sleep that night. He stirred out of Harry’s arms and reached up to gently tug at one of his curls.

Harry stirred awake and smiled when he saw Louis, “Hiya, Lou.”

“Morning, baby,” Louis smiled at the boy before him, “We should get up, sweetheart. Or else we won’t get any rest tonight. What do you say I make us some cheese toasties and we have a movie day in? How’s that sound?”

“That sounds pretty close to perfect, Lou,” Harry reached up and brushed the fringe out of Louis’ eyes, “Anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you’re sleepy? Like a soft, lil’ kitten.”

“ ‘m not a kitten,” Louis scrunched up his face an attempted a threatening roar.

“Aww,” Harry patted Louis’ head, “the kitten yawned,” he said, giggling to himself as if it were the best joke in the entire world.

“Hey now!” Louis frowned, “ ‘m a very ferocious kitten! You should beware!”

“Of what?” Harry asked, incredulously, “The little kitten yawning at me?”

“Oi!” Louis pounched, digging his fingers into Harry’s sides. Harry squealed and made a poor attempt at curling in on himself, trying to protect himself from Louis’ vicious attack.

“See?” Louis laughed, tickling harder as Harry giggled uncontrollably, “Very ferocious! Say ‘m ferocious!”

“Never!” Harry shrieked, “Still...still a little...kitten in...my...book!”

“That so?” Louis raised a brow just before going for Harry’s armpits. At that, Harry let out the loudest squeal and finally caved after only a few seconds -

“Alright, alright!” He panted, “You’re...you’re a ferocious beast!”

“Yay!” Louis actually clapped and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Harry’s temple, “Now then, what do you say I let you pick out any movie you want to watch, while I fry us up some cheese toasties?”

Harry’s cheeks were flushed bright pink. He had tears in his eyes and he was smiling and dimpling bigger than Louis had ever seen. It was almost painful to have to break away and roll off the bed.

“Alright,” Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed as Louis hopped out of bed and began to run his fingers through his hair that was currently sticking up every which way, “Whatever you say, kitten.”

“Oi!” Louis pointed a threatening finger at Harry, “Don’t make me tickle you again!”

Harry squeaked and scurried out to the living room to pick a movie. Louis lagged behind in his bedroom a moment, pulling up the blankets on the bed. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried. He knew he was such a goner for this boy. Harry could probably ask him for the moon on a string, and Louis would do whatever it took to give it to him.

\--

“Cabin In The Woods?” Louis asked, sliding onto the cushion next to Harry. He propped the plate of cheese toasties on his lap and Harry reached over to take one.

“ ‘s funny!” Harry insisted, “And actually a really, really good movie.”

“True,” Louis nodded as Harry pressed play. He nibbled on a bite of his cheese toastie, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye. Finally, he put down the plate onto the coffee table and said, “Hey, H?”

“Yeah, Lou?”

“I...I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Um...so I was wondering...if maybe you wanted to stay here. Just...I know it must be lonely at your place and I get sort of lonely here too. And ‘s been nice having you here. Someone to just hang out with and cuddle with and you’re...you’re fun! And I don’t really want this to end.” Louis bit his bottom lip. There. He’d said it. Cat was finally out of the bag and all that.

“Like in what way?” Harry asked.

“Well, you could still have your place, and maybe you could come here on a need-to basis. I could uh...get you your own key made. And you can just pop in and come and go whenever you please. And I don’t want to rush you into anything because I know you’re still going through a lot...it’s just...I don’t want to let go of you, H. Kind of want you here with me forever.”

Harry put his hand on Louis’, “I’d like that very much, Lou. Not that you could get rid of me anyway at this point.”

“That so?” Louis smiled.

“That’s so,” Harry beamed, “I’m not ready for a relationship right this moment, Lou. But...I look at you and I see a sure thing in my future. And if you’re willing to wait until I’m ready…”

“H, I’d wait an eternity for you,” Louis admitted, a bit too enthusiastically. Harry laughed.

“Well, it won’t be that long - good thing! Maybe let’s just do this for a bit longer. Let me see where I am in a few weeks or so. I know I still have a lot to work through, but I know I’ll get through it. Especially if I have you by my side.”

“Of course you do,” Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curls, “You’re stuck with me, babe.”

“And you’re stuck with me, Lou,” Harry pressed himself hard into Louis’ side, “Like superglue!” Harry giggled.

Louis chuckled and shook his head, “You absolute dork,” Louis muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head.

It was definitely a start.

\--

Louis blinked awake, smiling when he saw the boy still sleeping peacefully beside him. Louis reached over and gently raked his fingers through those long brown curls. He smiled to himself as he saw Harry stir slightly under the touch. He still felt so, so overwhelmed every time he looked at Harry. Louis figured it could probably be twenty years and he still would feel so overwhelmed. He still couldn’t believe that Harry was actually his. He didn’t know how he ever got to be so lucky, but he thanked his lucky stars every single day for it.

Louis glanced at the digital clock on his side of the bed. It was a little after nine in the morning. He supposed he should let Harry get a few more minutes of sleep. He looked so peaceful and sweet. But...Louis also wanted to cuddle his boy and kiss his boy and besides, he had things to do and places to go. He needed Harry to get his butt up and out of bed.

Louis smirked, crawling over to straddle Harry’s hips. He leaned down and began to pepper soft kisses all over Harry’s face until Harry finally stirred fully awake, giggling as Louis kept up the kisses.

“Alright, alright! I’m awake!”

“Are you asking me to stop kissing you then?” Louis pulled an affronted face.

“You’re ridiculous,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Your face is ridiculous,” Louis continued to pepper his face in dozens of kisses as Harry giggled underneath him. Finally, Louis leaned forward and blew a raspberry into the crook of Harry’s neck, laughing as his boy exploded with laughter.

“Alright, alright!” Harry wiped at a tear with his knuckle, “I’m awake! I’m awake!”

“Yay!” Louis clapped, “Okay, up and at ‘em, sweetheart. It’s a very special day today.”

“Is it?” Harry blinked, apathetically.

Louis smacked him on the hip, “Yes you drok! It’s our fifth anniversary, you buggar!”

“I know, Lou,” Harry smiled, gripping Louis’ t-shirt and pulling him down for a soft kiss, “How could I ever forget?” Harry asked sweetly, “I mean, I have been with the biggest pain in the arse for five whole years now. A little hard to forget.”

“Oi!” Louis smacked him again, “Get your arse up out of bed. I have a very big day planned for us,” Louis hopped out of bed and scurried over to the closet to begin getting dressed.

“Oh really?” Harry asked excitedly, rolling out of bed and heading towards his side of the closet, “And what do you have on the agenda then, boyfriend?”

“Well, boyfriend. For starters, we’re going to stop at Cafe Malik for two Candy Bar Lattes and maybe since it’s our anniversary and since Zayn bought the place six months ago, he’ll let us have ours on the house. For tradition’s sake.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded, tugging his sweater over his head, “Then what?”

“Well, after that,” Louis smirked, tugging on his own sweater, “I figured we might go ice skating. And then after that, I thought we might go to the tree farm and pick out a Christmas tree. Since, ya know, this will be our first Christmas in our new house.”

“Our first Christmas in our new house,” Harry repeated wistfully, “I love the sound of that.”

“Me too, babe.”

“Still can’t believe we have a house together,” Harry wriggled into his skinny jeans, “Every time I come home, it’s like I still can’t believe that this is my home. _Our_ home.”

“Well you picked it, sweetheart,” Louis reminded him gently, “Fell in love with the kitchen ‘cause it had a um...oh what’s it called?”

“A nook.”

“Yes, a nook. You proper went on and on about that nook for days. Thought I’d never hear the end of that damn nook unless I finally gave into your every wish and demand, and said yes on this house.”

“But Lou,” Harry blinked innocently, “You always give into my every wish and demand.”

“Oi!” Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s middle and spanked his arse before gently pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Now then, I’ve got to get a little something out of the back of the closet, kay? You be a good boy and go wait by the front door for me. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Oooh,” Harry beamed, rocking on his heels of his boots, “Is it a present?”

“Maybe,” Louis stuck his tongue out at him, “But you won’t be getting it if you try to weasle what it is out of me. Now shoo!” Louis shooed Harry out of the closet. Harry giggled and scampered out of the bedroom.

Louis ducked his head around the door to make sure that Harry was no longer in sight before ducking back into the closet. He reached around to the far back shelf, pulling out a small black velvet box. Inside was a simple silver band. And Louis could hardly wait to see it on his boy’s ring finger. Just the thought gave him butterflies. He cracked open the box to peek inside at the ring. He had to bite back a small squeal before closing the box and putting it inside his coat pocket.

“Lou! Lou! Lou! Lou-boo! Hurry up!” Harry shouted, “ ‘m ready to go!”

Louis rolled his eyes, laughing, “Alright, alright. I’m coming!”

He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, feeling the smooth velvet of the box. Everything with Harry had been the start of something new and wonderful - befriending Harry, asking Harry to move in with him, Harry asking him to be his boyfriend, kisses, cuddles, laughter...asking Harry to marry him, making him his fiance, and eventually husband, were all starts. And Louis couldn’t wait to have a hundred more starts with his boy.

“There you are!” Harry exclaimed, trying his scarf around his neck, “You ready to go?”

“Yup!” Louis wrapped his own scarf around his neck. They were just about to head out the door when Louis paused.

Harry turned to face him, brows furrowed, “What?” he asked.

“C’mere,” Louis grabbed Harry’s scared and pulled his lips to his. They kissed like they did on Sunday mornings, long and lazy with all the time in the world. When they pulled away, Louis looked at Harry and bit his lip, shaking his head with disbelief --

“I love you,” Louis said.

Harry blushed and Louis knew exactly how he felt. Five years later, and they still had the ability to make the other weak in the knees, give each other butterflies in their tummies.

“I love you too, you goofball,” Harry clasped Louis’ hand as they headed out the front door. Louis locked the door behind them, smiling to himself.

It was a start.


End file.
